Goremykin
by Linis
Summary: When the children of Severus Snape turn up at Hogwarts plots and history is revealed. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Goremykin, The Power of the Five.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters originally from the Harry Potter world these along with the world itself belong to JK Rowling and her band of merry lawyers so please do not sue me.**

**Rating for later chapters. Mainly strong language at the moment but who knows where things will lead.**

**Chapter 1.**

She sat up straight and pushed the strand of white hair back behind her ear as she looked out of the carriage window towards the mighty castle in front of them. In the carriage next to her sat her twin, although looking at them it would be hard to tell, her brother's hair was the complete opposite from her albino white, his was a raven black. His smile was much like their fathers and both possessed their father's dark eyes.

'Nice castle do you not think?' came a thought from her brother. She removed her eyes from the sight and looked at him smiling, 'Yes Sorros it is.'

Their father worked in the castle known as Hogwarts and given the current situations in the world with the Dark Lord gaining strength, Durmstang, their old school was now unsafe due to the amount of students that became Death Eaters.

So here they were the Snape twins, Sophius and Sorros, heading to join their father and resume their studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The carriage pulled up out front and Sorros opened the door stepping out before his sister and helping her out. He glanced at her smiling. 'This is going to be a lot of fun!' he commented and watched as she nodded her head in silent agreement.

The two headed up the steps towards the great wooden doors when they opened to reveal the old headmaster of the school and slightly behind Dumbledore stood a tall, lean, dark figure with a very rare smile on his face in greeting. Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin and Potions' Master, the twin's Father

Snape looked at the two in front of him and noticed how they had grown. Sophius smiled gently at him in an almost shy manner but he knew better. He may not have been around much when they were growing up but he certainly knew that Sophius was not a shy girl. She was much like her father, serious and to the point but had the ability to act wonderfully.

Next to his daughter stood, in contrast, as the two usually did, his son, Sorros. He was taller than the young woman next to him but only by an inch or two. His eyebrows were raised in an expression that reminded him of the expression often worn by his mother before she'd died. 'Killed,' Snape reminded himself, 'She was killed.'

Sophius tossed her hair back and walked forwards smiling gently at the old fool in front of Snape.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" he said in that annoying voice which grated Snape's ears every time, "I hope your journey was pleasant!"

'Dumbledore was often to trusting for his own good,' Snape thought cynically, ' After all he gave me a second chance.'

"Thank you Professor," Sophius started in a voice was a great deal like her mother's.

"The trip was very pleasurable. The sights are amazing!" Sorros finished in a voice that had grown slightly deeper than last time Snape had heard him speak.

"Good! Well you most be tired. Let's get you inside so you can catch up with your father."

They both looked towards their father with a twinkle of mischief in their eyes.

Draco Malfoy leaned against the desk and looked around the room bored. Across the room sitting reading a Muggle novel was Hermione Granger.

They had been summoned there by the Headmaster and now awaited his arrival.

It was only two weeks into the 6th year. The fight with Voldermort was becoming more intense so Draco was been watched very carefully.

'This would probably just be another one of those check-ups,' he had thought on his way to the meeting but changed his mind at the presence of the Mudblood. Now he was at a loss as to why he was here but he didn't have to wait long to find out what was going on as the door swung open and in walked the Headmaster followed closely by Professor Snape and two others he didn't recognise.

The boy stood at about the same height as Draco, and had shoulder length black hair which was tied back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. He wore Muggle clothes, a pair of jeans and a T- Shirt with the words, Harley Davidson written across it. He was nothing special in Draco's mind.

Draco's main attention was focused on the girl who stood at his side. Her white hair was a calling card; it wasn't blond like his own it was white, like the white of the feathers they used in charms class. Her hair stood out against the black clothing she wore, tight black jeans and a black cotton shirt which was opened at the top to reveal her tanned skin.

"Ah! Good I'm glad you are both here!" Dumbledore stated in his over enthusiastic voice. Draco rolled his eyes as he brought his attention around to the Muggle loving Headmaster. "Now allow me to introduce you to two of our new students who have just transferred from Durmstrang. Sophius and Sorros. They will be finishing their schooling at Hogwarts."

Draco turned his attention back to the two. They were both leaning against opposite tables looking at each other and not even paying attention to what was been said. 'Lucky them' he thought bitterly.

"Now the two of you will show them around the school and help them learn our way." Draco looked up sharply.

"Both of us? Together?" he asked not liking the idea of spending that much time with Granger.

"No Mister Malfoy, separately. You will be playing host to Sorros whilst Miss Granger here will look after Sophius." Dumbledore explained.

Draco sighed relieved but jumped when Sophius shouted "What?"

She looked at the foolish Headmaster glaring in anger, no one had said anything about been split for each other. She looked across at Sorros who wore a similar outraged look as her.

'It is not going to happen,' he thought reassuringly.

Snape stepped forward and looked at his two children who where sending him their best glares which were as potent as his own. "It is for the best," he stated.

"It's not going to happen!" The twins said in unionism.

Snape's eyes flashed with anger that reflected the anger in the twin's eyes.

"It is not open to debate!" he informed them voice stern.

"It bloody well had better be!" Sorros said his voice just as stern as her fathers.

'We leave if it is not. Agreed? ' he asked his sister silently. Their father hit the table hard with his fist.

"Why do you both have to argue? Just do it. It is only until you are sorted into your houses."

Sophius raised her eyebrows and ran a hand through her hair.

"Why didn't you say so?" she asked idly, knowing they had won this argument. Snape just sneered and her then turned away storming to the back of the room.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione looked across at the girl who walked silently next to her. She was surprised when this new student and her brother had challenged Snape. No one shouted at him and told him what to do, he was just too scary. Now the two of them had split from Draco and the other one. 'What was his name? Sorros. It had a ring to it,' Hermione thought.

The girl next to her was striking and was calling attention to them as they walked through the corridors heading towards the Gryffindor common room.

Sophius had politely asked questions as they had walked but seemed very much absorbed in her thoughts at the same time. It was weird. Hermione was used to silence, she liked it, but this girl's silence was as if she was talking.

They reached the portrait of The Fat Lady and she told her the password, "Flowerpots." They walked in and as Hermione scanned the common room she spotted Ron and Harry playing chess in the corner.

'Hermione is nice,' Sophius thought to no one but herself. She was startled when she got a reply from her brother.

'That is nice Sophius. Draco is not that bad for a Malfoy.' She smiled at his thought. They had heard of Malfoy from Krum who had stayed two years ago at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament.

'That is nice Sorros. But I was not talking to you. Where are you?'

'In the Slytherin Common room; they do like the colour green.' he thought with a laugh.

'Hmmm… talk later I have got to go socialise.'

'Okay. Do not forget the meeting with father.'

'I will!' Sophius turned her thoughts away from any reply and focused on the conversation between Hermione and the two boys. They were playing wizards chess, and from the looks of things the black haired boy was losing horribly.

"Sophius." Sophius looked up towards Hermione and smiled warily.

" Let me introduce you to my best friends. Ron Weasley," Hermione said pointing to the red haired boy who now studied Sophius with more interest than before.

"Pleasure," was all Sophius said.

"And Harry Potter." Hermione continued pointing to the dark haired boy who was watching the white haired girl warily. Sophius raised her eyebrows at the name but didn't comment.

Instead she asked, "Who's winning?" They got into a conversation and Ron swiftly beat Harry before Sophius asked if she could play. Ron smiled and said he'd take it easy on her.

"Don't bother! I know how to play. I'm not as good as my brother but I can play." So they played and within half an hour she had beaten him. Ron had been surprised whilst Harry and Hermione cheered her on. Sophius looked at her watch and smiled.

"I'd better be going now. Professor Snape wants to talk with us." Harry smiled politely.

"What did you do to deserve that horror?" Sophius laughed gently.

"It's not what I did but what he did."

Sorros sat across from the young blonde male, and was now surrounded by Slytherin students who weren't all that nice. The Draco he'd met on the way from his father's office to the common room, where he would be staying for the next week at least had disappeared and was now replaced with a cocky and arrogant git. Sorros said nothing on the matter and didn't really pay attention to the murmur of plotting against the Gryffindors and Quidditch match strategies. Draco smirked at him as the girl on his lap, Pansy, whispered in his ear.

Sorros glanced down at his watch thankful that he only had a few more minutes until he could leave. He heaved a sigh that went unnoticed by the rest of the rabble and abruptly stood. " You okay Sorros?" Draco asked not really paying attention to the answer. Sorros smiled politely and spoke, possibly for the first time since entering the common room.

"Yeah I'm fine. I've got a meeting with Professor Snape now so I'll see you later." And with that he turned and walked through the portrait into the dungeons. He took a few turns and ended up outside his Father's quarters. Whispering the password he entered to see his father in a leather chair with a book in hand and cup of tea on the small coffee table in front of him.

Sorros smiled remembering a time when the whole family would just sit in silence reading. But that was on the edge of his memory. The only memory he had of his Mother still alive.

Sorros moved further into the room and scanned the bookcase to find something to read. He knew that his father was not likely to start talking until Sophius arrived and he knew that she was likely to keep them waiting. He selected a book and sat in the chair opposite his father knowing he could make a good dent in the book before having to discuss the serious issues. Such as what was in store for them now they had arrived at Hogwarts.

Snape looked at the clock on the mantle over the fireplace. Sophius was late, but only ten minutes so far. Snape knew that he would have to wait a lot longer until he could have the conversation he had wanted to have in the potions classroom earlier that day. He had managed to annoy Sophius earlier and her lateness was her way of showing it. Unlike her twin, who was already in the room, she didn't just hex him then carry on as if nothing happened. She would let him wait, then, normally, argue until he relented, which although strange to see in the classroom, was the routine with his kids. He was kinder to his children and often let them win an argument due to the fact that he barely saw them.

Snape mused some more in the chair before the fire before finally closing the book and replacing it on the shelf of the antique bookshelf that stood in the corner of the room. He glared angrily at the clock his daughter was now over an hour late and he was beginning to get irritated.

"Where is she?" he snapped at Sorros who sat comfortably in the chair opposite, reading his copy of 'Potions and Charms: mixture for mischief.' Sorros placed the book steadily on his knee and looked at him. He smiled at a thought unknown to Snape and shook his head.

"She will be here!" he stated before once again lifting the book.

"When? Midnight? Or perhaps she'd prefer to keep us waiting 'til tomorrow breakfast?" Snape asked his son sarcastically. He watched as irritation flickered across Sorros' face before it smoothed back into a calm mask.

"She is on her way, okay? So chill!"

Snape regarded his son. ' He has spent too much time with his godfather,' he thought to himself. He was about to comment when the door opened and in swept his daughter, black robes billowing around her and white hair flowing.

"You are late! Again!" he stated in a cold voice and gave her a glare to match his voice.

"That's nice! I believe you asked us here for a reason! Get on with it so I can go!" 

He snorted. "You do not make it easy! " 

"If you had wanted it easy you would not have had children!" Snape rolled his eyes and gestured o the seat next to his.

"Let us get started then."

The week that followed saw no disruption and although Sophius and Sorros hardly saw each other they spoke often in the way only they could.

Hermione had shown Sophius the way around the school; she was given instructions as to where classrooms were and which of the steps on the ever-moving staircase to avoid, as they were trick steps.

When the Friday arrived the twins were summoned to the Headmasters office just after breakfast. It was time for them to be sorted into their houses for the years to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chpater 3

Sophius looked at the old man sat behind sat on the opposite side of the desk nibbling sherbet lemons, smiling gleefully.

'No wonder he is always happy he is on a sugar high.' At the thought she heard Sorros, sat next to her, choke with trying not to laugh. She smiled, raising her hand to conceal it whislt catching her father out of the corner of her eye glaring at them.

"Right then," Dumbledore started with a knowing twinkle in his eye, "Let's sort you two into your houses." He stood and Sophius watched as he crossed the room and take a worn dirty looking hat off the shelf.

'I'm gonna have to wash my hair again after this,' she thought sourly and was rewarded with Sorros' choking again. Dumbledore regarded them both with a faint flicker of amusement on his face.

"Let's get this over with, my dear so you can run off to wash your hair," he directed at Sophius before placing the hat on her head.

'Ummmm. a quick mind yes certainly. A soul for revenge I see. But bravery and loyalty beyond. Where to put you?'

'Don't have a clue but make it quick you're messing up my hair.' She didn't know what kind of affect it would have on the hat but it seemed to make up it's mind.

"SLYTHERIN!" it shouted.

Sophius shrugged her shoulders, 'Daddy's house,' she thought with a quick smirk turning to see the hat placed upon her twin's head.

Sorros raised his eyebrows as Dumbledore paced the hat on his head. 'Umm. Hey,' he thought to it. 'Ah. Interesting a similar mind to that before . Very intelligent. Yes indeed. But loyalty as well. ummm.'

'Can I be of some help maybe,' Sorros heard his sister think in his head, 'Put him in Slytherin!'

'Slytherin eh?'

'Slytherin sound good to me,' he thought at the hat.

'Yes you'd do well in Slytherin but what about Gryffindor?'

'We said he wanted to be in Slytherin!'

'Ah but he could be great in Gryffindor.'

'Yes but he want to be in Slytherin.'

'Well then it better be...' Sorros looked to hear what the hat shouted. He glanced at he sister who wore a triumphant smile on her face.

"GRYFFENDOR!"

He closed his eyes and thought to the hat, 'This is your idea of a joke isn't it?'

'Now why would you think that?' It thought back before been removed.

Sorros looked over to his twin and the glare she was directing at the hat was murderous.

"Well, well. " Dumbledore stated "It seems that you will be swapping dormitories!"

Both Sorros and Sophius now aimed their glares at the elderly Headmaster who was once again nibbling on the end of a sugar quill.

Severus Snape rolled his eyes at the Headmasters comment then stood to escort his children out of the office. The twins must have been talking to each other because as soon as they had passed he gargoyle they split and ran down the corridor without a word to him.

He watched his white haired daughter flee down the corridor and was instantly reminded of her mother.

(Flashback)

_The girl's hair flew behind her like a soft white cape as she ran for her dorm. Her footsteps were not the only ones to be heard in the deserted hallway. _

_" Melissa!" the follower hissed. The girl, Melissa, stopped in her flight from the young man who had followed her. He caught up and stood behind her, standing a foot taller than her. _

_"Melissa please, I'm sorry!" he whispered, glancing around warily for the caretaker. _

_"Sorry? Sev you could have been killed!" she exclaimed in a whisper turning to face him. _

_"I wasn't!" he pointed out. _

_"Thanks to James BLOODY Potter!" she returned glaring at him. _

_"How was I to know it was another bloody trick?" he retorted, anger creeping into his voice. _

_"Oh come on Severus, it was Sirius who told you!" Severus glared at the mention of the Gryffindor's name. _

_"Well you'd know all about Sirius Black wouldn't you?" he snapped at her. Melissa's grey eyes narrowed and her face-hardened to look much like her brother's. _

_"That again!" she started her voice as cold as her eyes, " I believe that I've had enough of this and until you are ready to stop being a jealous git then I suggest you keep out of my way. Unless, of course, you'd like to deal with my brother?" She raised her eyebrows and Severus looked at the floor, " No? Then goodnight!" with that she turned and left him alone watching her retreating form._

(End Flashback)

" Oh Melissa, I'm sorry!" Snape said to himself before heading back to the dungeons.


End file.
